


Thorki Valentine Prompts

by SatansSin



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Breserkr Thor, M/M, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/pseuds/SatansSin
Summary: My Thorki Valentine submissions





	1. Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkHallucination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkHallucination/gifts).



> inkhallucination You are a doll

It was like a tradition now, almost, for Thor and for Loki. Their family was large and as such spent thanksgiving at their family home in the stunning beach side in Scotland. It was a luxury, no matter how one looked at it and one that Thor and Loki enjoyed immensely when they were off from work.

Which, in itself was a rare thing.

The large home had eleven bedrooms, perfect for their large family of eleven children and two parents. The Odinson clan was a famous one. Not only because they had eleven children, which was a news worthy thing back when Thor was in high school being teased about it, but also because they were one of the richest families in the States.

Odin, their father, was a wealthy oil tycoon. His wife, the stunning Frigga, had been his wedded for thirty seven years, a feat that was by no means easy. Many called her a trophy wife, a statement she proved wrong on a daily basis when she ran Odin’s company for him and managed his finances to keep everyone happy.

Their trips to Scotland every year were funded by Odin and Frigga, eleven children, all of them flying in, more for those who had families and gave the two grandchildren, and spent two weeks of their lives with their famous and filthy rich parents.

Thor loved this tradition. It was nice, it suited his own luxurious life, and it gave him a chance to meet up with the siblings he so rarely wanted to meet.

Thor was not the eldest and not the favorite by far, no that honor went to Odin’s beloved Hela. The stunningly beautiful woman who took over Odin’s heart the moment she was born. He trained her to take control of the company and left her in charge of the other children, their fortune, their inheritance. As a result, all of them fawned over Hela, cooing at her, making her the favorite aunt for their children, showering her with gifts, hoping to get repaid in the years that came.

Thor had no such sentiments for her and as such, he knew that Hela, though cruel to him at times, respected him for it. He was guaranteed in getting most of his father’s money after he was gone and would leave the others mewling after Hela for decades after.

Not that she minded, the woman lived and thrived on that kind of torture.

Thor, on the other hand, thrived on something else.

It was tradition, his own, personal one, to smirk and wink when he saw his younger sibling. He would saunter over to him, his gaze lingering, his eyes going from his shapely feet and upwards until he reached those stunning green eyes, the very eyes he could look deeply into, the very eyes he saw glass over every time they met after a long time apart.

The very eyes that rolled back in pleasure whenever Thor touched him the way he so loved.

The very eyes that held secrets when Thor, as per tradition, called him …

“Brother”

Loki smirked, his soft pink lips parted and he raised a glass to them, not answering. Thor watched him drink his iced tea and the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed.

It wasn’t the only thing Loki could swallow like that and Thor bit his lip, taking the few steps needed to reach him. His eyes scanned the kitchen for potential stragglers, kids or siblings alike. With so many of them, there was always the risk of someone noting the way they stood so closely.

There had been many, many close calls, the two of them jumping apart after a heated kiss when someone walked in, explaining why they went and stayed out all night when they were supposed to be watching a movie, accidentally running their foot up someone else’s leg at dinner…

There had been little moment where they thought that someone or the other knew, that one of their family members was very aware of their relationship so they stayed wary. Yet neither of them could keep their hands off each other and were constantly pushed into empty rooms for a quick round of hard, passionate sex or slipping to their knees to suck the other off.

It was exciting and dangerous and more often than not, Loki found himself becoming more and more daring, despite Thoe warning him that someone would want in on them.

Loki didn’t mind, he liked the risk, so did Thor. They got off on it, they got off on calling each other ‘Brother’ in bed and screaming that name when they were visiting each other at home. They were seen together often when they visited each other, hand in hand, looking at each other, sharing an ice cream, letting their lips linger too close and pulling away at the last moment…

They had been risky, but not stupid.

A scandal like this could likely end their family’s reputation.

Thor’s hand was warm on Loki’s hip and he felt the younger man shudder in response to his touch.

“You didn’t answer my call” Thor rumbled, getting into his space and watching him lower his glass again “Hm?”

“I was on a plane, brother” Loki looked at him “hardly the time to palm myself to your voice as you wanted”

Thor growled “You could have gone to the bathroom”

He pressed against him, his lips at Loki’s temple “Why didn’t you?”

“I could have” Loki agreed, saying nothing more

He reached for his glass again, but Thor grabbed his wrist and yanked him backwards, out of sight of anyone who could see the doorway. He pinned Loki against the fridge and looked into his eyes.

“You’re a minx”

“You’re an asshole” Loki grinned, tipping his head to the side when Thor began to mouth at his neck “Thor, we are in plain sight”

His hands pushed halfheartedly at Thor, trying to get him off. He knew well enough that Thor’s ears were tuned perfectly for hearing anyone come in.

“They could walk in”

“Doesn’t that make it more exciting?” Thor growled into his ear, kissing his cheek “I missed you”

Loki’s heart started to swell at that and his expression became warmer “Well… I would be cruel if I didn’t say I missed you, too”

“Did you?” Thor kissed his shoulder

“No”

Loki yelped when Thor suddenly smacked his rear and looked at him, gaping.

“You ass!”

He shoved him off as Thor laughed and placed his hands on his heated cheeks, walking to the side.

“Oh, come on” Thor laughed “That embarrasses you?”

“Yes, it does, now leave me alone” Loki said, going to the door “I have to watch a child”

“A child?” Thor picked up Loki’s glass and filled it with his iced tea “Which one?”

“I don’t know” Loki said, stopping and frowning “one of the blonde ones, they move around all the time I can’t keep track of who it is”

Thor snorted in laughter and shook his head, waving him off as he left.

“Good luck with that”

Loki gave him a dismissive wave, then a wink as he walked off.

Thor chugged down the drink and waited a heartbeat before he walked after him.

***

Hela had suggested that they have dinner out tonight and give the staff a break from cooking up a major feast three times a day.

And of course, being the ass kissers they were, all eight siblings agreed.

Thor and Loki offered to watch the children and were rewarded with smiles and thanks and slaps on the backs that meant nothing.

Good, Thor thought, he could slap them back when he got everything and they went home with their ass kissing pittance.

Hela had given him one of her cards, despite him and Loki saying it was not needed.

“You don’t get it” she hissed, slapping it into his large hand “I will forget this here and see who pays for dinner”

Thor snorted “Your wicked games are not even veiled anymore”

“Exactly” she winked, in a great mood tonight “Enjoy yourself”

Sometimes Thor thought she was onto them, but he shook that thought from his head. No one was on to them.

Loki was on the couch, sitting cross legged above a gaggle of children, six of them, if Thor had counted right, the teens had been forced to go with their ‘favorite’ aunt. They were watching one or the other film about a princess and eating what Loki gave them.

What exactly he gave them had Thor’s brows raising.

“Froot Loops?” Thor asked “it’s not even in milk, Lo”

“They are kids, as long as they shut up and stay still, I can give them anything” Loki said, not taking his eyes off the TV once “What is this nonsense?”

“Frozen” Thor sat down next to him and put an arm on the back of his couch “You haven’t seen it? You can relate to one of them, I’m sure”

“Yes, I can” Loki said “that frozen heart chick”

Thor chuckled and let his fingers brush the back of Loki’s neck. He felt him relax and heard the soft, gentle hum he gave.

“Why are the children awake?” he asked “shouldn’t it be bed time or something?”

“It’s six in the evening, Lo” Thor gave him a look “It’s at least four more hours”

Loki groaned and let his head fall back on Thor’s arm, letting his eyes fall shut.

“Torture”

Thor chuckled and sat back to watch Frozen once, then again because it was the only film that kept the children calm.

When they tried putting it on a third time, Loki had enough.

“No!” he snatched the remote from them “go upstairs and play, I can’t stand another second of this!”

And all their faces collectively started to crumple and pout, showing them they were ready to cry and Thor jumped into action.

“Alright, how about I put Netflix on upstairs in Uncle Balder’s room and you can jump on his ten thousand dollar bed?”

That had them cheering and all six of them rushed upstairs, Thor guiding them to the room and leaving them there.

“You know if they break their heads, its totally on you” Loki announced when he returned

Thor shrugged “They won’t, I told them to be careful”

“Oh, that will work” Loki stood “I need to stop them”

“No, you don’t” Thor grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down, smiling at his yelp when he fell into his lap “You need to kiss me and do it now”

“Oh, and what will you do if don’t?” Loki twirled his wrist, trying to get it out of his grasp “Make me?”

“You know I can” Thor pushed him down on the couch and got on top, biting his neck

Loki gasped, his legs were in the air on either side of Thor and he tipped his head back

“Fuck, Thor” Loki whined, moaning softly “you’re a bastard”

“And you love it” Thor growled, biting him hard enough to cry out.

He didn’t dare do more, not with all the children around, but that mark stung most of the night. Loki touched it when they were in bed, yes, together since they were so nicely offering to share a room and use a futon, holding on to the arm Thor had around him as they fit into the single bed in the room.

It wasn’t the most comfortable, but this way, Loki could feel every single muscle Thor had pressed against him and that was a thrill of its own.

The next morning, he recalled those muscles against his back as he made himself coffee, scratching his shin with his foot while he waited for the machine to do its job. Behind him, in the kitchen, Hodr, the one after Thor, walked in.

He looked Loki up and down, scoffing at him.

There was no love lost between them, neither of them cared much for the other, Loki because Hodr was a constant bully in his life and Hodr because Loki was the ‘mommy’s boy’ and spoiled brat for so long in their lives.

He walked past him casually bumping his shoulders with Loki and delighting in the gasp that came from him as he dropped his coffee and turned to see him jump back to avoid the shards of what had been his mug.

Loki’s shoes and pants were wet with the drink and he glared at Hodr

“You asshole” he snarled “You did that on purpose”

Hodr was always quick to anger and narrowed his eyes “What did you say to me?”

“I said you are an asshole” Loki growled “you did that on purpose, you prick!”

“So?” Hodr scoffed “It’s not the first thing you got yourself dirty with, twink”

Loki’s jaw grit and he turned away, ignoring him.

It had been like this his whole life – Hodr would say variants of these things, Loki would response, then walk away with a black eye or something.

He knew better then to rise to his taunts.

But he couldn’t help himself.

“I may be a twink” Loki said, going to get a mop to clean this mess up “but at least my wife didn’t leave me because I beat her to shit, you dick”

He had opened the slim supply cabinet and was reaching for the mop when it was slammed shut, threatening to snap his fingers off if he hadn’t pulled back enough and before he knew it, Hodr’s hand was around his throat, pinning him against the door.

He raised his fist to punch him in the face and Loki braced himself for it, his eyes shut, his head turned away.

But the hit never came.

Loki opened his eyes and startled when he saw Thor standing there, holding Hodr’s wrist in a cruel grip and glaring at him, his jaw grit. He was shaking in rage and shoved his younger brother off Loki, watching him fall into the mess that had been Loki’s coffee.

“Touch him like that again and I will break your arm off” Thor snarled, taking a few steps to him.

It was no secret that Hodr was afraid of Thor and the man slinked back, raising a hand to protect himself.

Pathetic.

“Now get!” Thor stomped his foot “You dirty skunk”

Hodr fled after, leaving Loki against the door, looking at the ground.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked him softly “Hm?”

“I’m fine, you didn’t have to do that” Loki told him

Thor smiled and cupped his cheek “Yes, I did”

He kissed his head and pulled back “Now come on, I’ll take you out for breakfast”

“Yay” Loki droned dryly, taking his hand when Thor offered and walking out with him.

***

The next three days, they looked for a place to ease their damn frustrations.

It was impossible to do, but that was what made it exciting.

Loki found himself constantly shoved into rooms or empty closets, Thor’s hands down his pants, or leaving him feeling full after a dildo was pushed into him as Thor sucked him off or covered in marks from their various beddings.

A few nights before they had to leave, Thor challenged Loki to keep his mouth shut as he fucked him into the bed.

It was a challenge, really, because even though it was late, someone hearing them was likely very probable.

If nothing else, Tony, their father’s partner who had come to visit for a day because of work, could walk in on them.

Not that it would happen, but things were never guaranteed.

Loki bit his lip as Thor’s fingers brushed a sweet spot inside him, two of them buried deeply into him. They rubbed against that collection of nerves inside him, watching Loki’s back arch.

“Oh, you are just begging to cry out” Thor purred, licking up his hard, leaking length “I can hear you choking”

Loki whimpered, sobbing softly when Thor pressed against that spot again.

His legs were on either side of Thor, trembling and slick with the spend Thor had made him release over himself so many times before in the night. His lips were swollen from being bitten and from Thor’s own passionate kisses, his body was trembling, glistening with perspiration and Thor’s large bite marks.

Loki was going to be stinging all over. He was trembling in want, in need, desire surged inside him and he whimpered again when Thor pulled his erect member between his lips, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked.

Loki sobbed, his hands went to Thor’s hair and pulled, just like the man liked it.

It earned him a moan from the man between his legs and another press against his pleasure spot, which had him bucking his hips into Thor’s mouth.

“Fuck…Thor…” Loki whispered, his eyes filled with tears “Oh _God_ …”

His channel clenched around Thor’s fingers and Thor’s free hand roved up his body, settling over his middle as a way to calm him, then slid back down to hold his thigh in one large hand.

“Does it feel good?” Thor whispered “having your own brother do this to you?”

“Yes…” Loki whispered “ _Brother_ , yes…”

Loki loved being pet like this and Thor loved doing it. Once Loki came, Thor licked his way up his body, kissing and biting each line and curve of his brother’s sweet, delicate form, then turning him over on his belly.

Loki grinded against the bed to get his friction and buried his face into the pillow when Thor parted his cheeks and licked a line there, starting to bite his skin, bury his lips into him and continue to pleasure him.

Loki’s hands clenched as wave upon wave of pleasure went over him, making him buck and writhe, lift his hips to Thor’s magnificent lips as he bit the pillow to smother his cries.

He yelped when Thor slapped his rear and parted his cheeks again, pushing his slick, pulsing channel open with two fingers and then slipping them in again, loving the choked off cry Loki let out.

“Just a few more minutes, brother” Thor cooed “I will give you what you need”

Loki whimpered, crying in pleasure and frustration, moving back into Thor’s hand with each thrust of his fingers.

He wanted him, he needed him so badly, so desperately that he was moaning slightly louder than before.

“Ssh, Brother” Thor stroked his back “They will hear you”

He planted a kiss on the base of his spine and pulled his fingers out, only to push them in again, slick with lube.

Loki whimpered and gasped, panted into the pillow and his toes curled when Thor touched that spot in him again. He was dripping come onto the bed, his thighs were trembling and he whined when Thor took so damn long.

“Be patient, Brother” Thor ordered “you will get what you want”

Loki bit the pillow and his eyes rolled back in his head when Thor finally, finally, pushed into his slick, opened entrance.

Thor filled him so perfectly that Loki couldn’t help the satisfied groan of pleasure that came from his lips.

“Quiet, Loki” Thor scolded

Loki mewled as he pulled out and pushed back in, gasping in pleasure again.

“Oh Thor…” Loki pushed back against him “Yes, please, oh Brother, yes…”

Thor started to thrust in earnest a few minutes after and grabbed Loki’s hair, pulling his head back and hearing the sob that came from him.

“Yes…” Loki gasped, his nails pulling at the sheets, his toes curling.

Thor’s hands squeezed yanked his head again, jolting him and hearing that sweet, delicious cry once more.

He let go, skating his hand over Loki’s trembling shoulders, down his sleek, beautiful spine, to squeeze one of his cheeks hard as he pushed deep into him again, brushing against that place inside him that make him whine and cry.

A litany of gasps, of Thor’s name, of ‘brother’, of the muffled cries he let loose into the pillow filled the room and the obscene sound of the bed slowly rocking under them.

It was unbelievable and soon, Loki was constantly moaning and crying out, raking the bed with his nails as Thor went deep into him, pulled out and went deep again.

It felt fantastic and it only got better when Loki came, sobbing softly as he spent himself, his body shaking afterwards, his world went white.

Idly, barely, he was aware of Thor still going at it, rocking him on the bed, pounding into him.

When he came, his mighty body trembled, just like Loki’s had and he crashed down upon him, crushing him into the bed with his delicious weight.

They caught their breath together and Loki was aware of Thor mouthing at his shoulders, covering him with his body.

He was aware of the soft, soothing endearments Thor whispered into his ear and he was aware of the utter satisfaction and relaxation he felt after as he began to drift off, letting Thor pet him and brush his hair off his nape to keep kissing him there.

***

His morning was, of course, ruined, when they got up early to get rid of the evidence.

It was another tradition, laundry at the crack of dawn, pushing the sheets, the pillow cases and their clothes into the wash upstairs, replacing them then acting like nothing happened.

Loki was in charge of the washing, Thor was doing the replacing. The machine hummed softly beside him as Loki waited for it to be done so he could stuff the things in the dryer and be done with it.

Soft footfalls made him look up and he smiled when he saw Thor come over, that big grin on his face.

“Cleaned up?”

“Yep” Thor kissed his lips the second he was closer “now all the evidence we have is on us”

“Hm, let’s skip swimming for a while” Loki said “at least in front of these guys”

“A small sacrifice, for sure” Thor said, gently pushing him into the laundry room and closing the door “The machine has ten minutes to go, we should do something about that”

“Oh, like what?” Loki nipped at Thor’s throat “What do you want, brother?”

“You know what I want” Thor grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him up onto the counter and spread his knees, standing confidently between them “Now open your mouth”

Loki shoved him back, but Thor grabbed his wrists and yanked him closer, enticing an oh, so delicious gasp from him as he pressed them together.

“Open your mouth”

Loki kept his jaw grit for a second, then slowly parted his lips.

Thor kissed him hungrily, a hand at the back of his head, one arm around his waist and felt Loki’s fingers tug at his shirt. He was just as hungry, if not more and Loki sighed softly against his mouth as Thor’s hands went under his shirt.

The last thing they expected was the door opening.

Loki gasped and broke off, pushing Thor away just as Thor himself turned, trying in vain to shield Loki.

Tony blinked at them, still in his pajamas, holding his clothes in his hands. His eyes were wide and he gaped for a few seconds at them, taking in their pale faces and Loki’s shocked, stunned expression.

“Uh…wrong …room” Tony muttered, snapping the door shut and all but running back down the hallway.

Loki felt his heart stop and his hands clenched in Thor’s shirt

“Thor…”

His whimpered response had Thor grabbing his wrists instantly and giving him a shake

“Hey, don’t panic” he said “calm down, alright? I will talk to him, I will fix this”

Loki looked wide eyed and scared, he looked downright terrified and Thor pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back.

“It’s alright” he whispered, kissing his shoulder “We’ll be alright. Just calm down. You will give yourself away, babe, calm down”

Loki was pale as death and no matter what he did, he couldn’t calm himself down, hell he couldn’t even breathe.

This was going to ruin them for sure, definitely.

Their careers would end, how did Thor expect him to remain calm?

It was impossible and when they had their breakfast with the family a while later, Loki’s face was pale, his hand shook and he could barely eat.

“It’s okay” Thpr whispered to him, seeking his hand under the table “I won’t let him tell anyone, alright? If he wanted to, he would have already”

“That makes me feel worse” Loki told him “it means he will blackmail us, he will take money from us for the rest of our lives, he has our lives in his hand…”

“Hey” Thor smiled, squeezing his hand when he saw everyone begin to stare “Stay calm”

It was an order this time and Loki nodded, forcing himself to calm down because panicking like this did no one any good.

Loki tried, he genuinely tried to be calm, but breakfast seemed like a personal sort of hell for him, just sitting there while Tony talked and chatted with Odin and Hela. It seemed like he was about to tell him what he saw them doing, every sentence he spoke was unbearable for the two brothers.

No one else was bothered by Tony, he usually came over when they were on their retreat, so to them, nothing was out of the ordinary. Tony was his usual, chatty self, beaming and charming his way on to their home.

After breakfast, both Odin and Tony retired to Odin’s small office and that was another torture. The wait for them to come out was agonizing, especially for Loki, who broke down twice and had to go hide in the bathroom to push back his panic attack.

Thor stood helplessly on the other side while trying to act brotherly. All he wanted to do was pull him into his arms and kiss him until he was better again. It physically pained him to see Loki like this and he ended up standing outside the bathroom door, hearing his lover heave and gasp inside.

The children could be heard every now and then but Thor didn’t pay attention. He stood, his back against the wall, waiting for Loki to come out so he could take him somewhere and distract him from this entire thing.

At the same time, his mind worked with ways to get Tony to keep his mouth shut and he worried his lip with his teeth and his foot tapped on the floor as he thought of a solution.

But as it turned out, he didn’t need one.

Loki had been in there for half an hour before someone knocked politely on the wall beside Thor and the blonde turned to see Tony standing there, a grimace on his face.

“Is this a bad time?”

Thor’s lips were tight and he prepared to threaten Tony’s ass to space, but the man held up a hand.

“Before you say anything, I have no intention of telling” Tony told him “so you can back down like a good boy”

Thor narrowed his eyes at him “What do you want?”

“Shockingly … and this is as shocking to me as it is to you” Tony approached “Nothing. Not a single thing”

“Why not?” Thor rasped, facing him fully “you don’t seem like someone who does it out of the goodness of their heart”

Tony grinned “You have a point, but honestly, your business is none of my business. I could tell your father but it will do me no good personally. I will get no benefit but I will make an enemy out of you and to be honest, I would rather not”

Thor scoffed “Sure, you wanted nothing. This is a favor, a leverage to hold over us in the future in case you want something from us”

Tony smirked “It’s called business, sweetie, look it up”

Thor turned away from him and sighed “Fine. One favor”

Tony beamed “Excellent, I wouldn’t have it any other way”

“I would” Thor went back to leaning against the wall, waiting for Loki “so would he. He’s been having panic attack after panic attack thanks to you walking in there”

Tony winced “Sorry, I had no idea … I was just sneaking in a few personally embarrassing stains that I got on my cl-”

“No!” Thor cut in “Don’t tell me that. Just leave, go! Shoo!”

Tony chuckled and nodded “As you wish, then. Till we meet another day”

“Yeah, sure, whatever” Thor waved him off and watched him leave.

He wouldn’t lie, his heart felt lighter, a burden seemed to have been lifted off him and he pushed off the wall to go knock on Loki’s door.

“You alright?” he called

There was no response, but a few seconds later, the door clicked open and Thor found himself looking into Loki’s worried eyes.

“He really won’t tell?”

“Apparently not” Thor pushed the door in a little

“You believe him?” Loki asked

“I believe” Thor walked in and closed the door behind him “That he would be an idiot to tell anyone, knowing I would literally kill him if he did”

Loki felt his lips quirk into a gentle smile and then his face heat up when Thor cupped his cheek and made him look at him.

“Now that we are done with the worrying” Thor whispered, slipping his hand behind his neck “Brother… how about we continue where he left off?”

Loki smirked at him and took the kiss Thor offered before sliding down to his knees, his hands raking Thor over his clothes.

His hands tugged on his zipper and the quick sound filled the bathroom before a series of low, cut off moans escaped Thor.

It was a tradition for them to take risks like these and Loki thought he could at least uphold that until they did the same thing next year.


	2. Lightning

Lightning

Red lightning – that was what they saw now. Up above over the darkened skies, blood red lightning cracked through the clouds, followed immediately by the growling thunder of _his_ temper.

A name even the bravest didn’t speak, a name that was the death of those who stood before _him_ , a name that was a knoll, calling forth the enemies that stood before _him_ , a name so simple, yet terrifying all in one breath.

No one spoke it, no one addressed him _,_ no one dared to look _him_ in the eye.

_His_ laws, though sometimes unfair, benefitted them in times of need, taking from the rich to give to the poor, that was something _he_ firmly believed in and practiced. The more someone tried to stand against _him_ , the more they lost.

For _he_ was not one to be trifled with, not because of _his_ own power, but for the power _he_ controlled.

The power that always stood beside _him_.

For Loki was never without Thor as his man, as his guard, his slave, his King and ruler.

The two were unstoppable, toppling realm after enemy realm until the two stood tall and proud, above the realm Eternal. They were a terror, the people knew naught of what to expect from them except that not fearing them was a fatal error.

Thor and Loki were people no one took for granted, they were creatures that took and took violently whenever they wanted. They were unpredictable, both of them.

One controlled magic, the other danced with lightning and announced death by the sound of thunder. He threw upon his enemies a lightning laced with magic, red in color, sharper than anything in the known realms. It not only burned, it sliced and when it was dormant, it danced over his muscled body like his own shield, leaving fear and terror in its wake wherever he passed.

And he passed the streets of those who were damned.

For they knew and they heard. They had eyes and ears everywhere, they knew what the people said, when they said and where they said it. And they didn’t take kindly to treason in any form.

More often than not, they punished on their whims, their humor and their moods.

One day something was offensive, the next it was hilarious. One day they sliced off the heads of anyone who stood against them, the next they awarded them with gold for their courage.

Their laughter was just as terrifying as their rage, their impulses were just as constant as their steadfast laws.

Both brothers ruled with an iron fist and a gentle touch. They listened when they wanted and killed when they didn’t.

Often, they would walk about their people, embracing and laughing their subjects, the very next day those subjects would be hanging from the palace arches.

They could be fast friends to each other and in the next breath, they could destroy half the realm with their private battles. The people feared both, fear was as constant as the clouds up above them.

And just as merciless when the red lightning fell upon them, were the two brothers who ruled their dead father’s kingdom like the war mongers they were.

They stood now, watching their subjects scatter like ants under the rain that Thor controlled. It calmed their land, gave them hope before Loki took it from them in a petty, cruel little game of his.

He was already thinking of doing something nasty to them, something that made them squeal in a way that made him laugh.

This was entertainment for him.

Entertainment that would have to wait because the doors behind him opened and walked in Thor, lightning dancing over him from spot to spot, touching his skin so intimately that Loki was almost jealous.

Almost, because Thor had eyes only for him. Even now, his approach was aggressive and possessive, his eyes looking Loki over while he closed the distance between them.

“Brother” Loki crooned “You’ve returned”

He knew what Thor wanted. If not his eyes, then the scent of danger around him was a dead give away.

He has come back from a massacre and he wanted Loki.

Normally, Loki would fight him, shove him back, make him earn it, but tonight, this day, Thor had massacred those who Loki wanted dead, he had don’t him a service and he had no problems getting between his arms when Thor reached him.

“I have returned successful” Thor amended, pulling him against his body roughly, his eyes focused on Loki’s lying mouth “they were not mere slaves like you told me, Liesmith. You sent me to kill a tribe of orges, they were waiting with to ambush me”

“And now they are dead” Loki smiled, reaching up and running his finger down a bruise on Thor’s cheek “doesn’t that mean you won”

“You lied to me” Thor rasped, his large hand skating up Loki’s back to grasp at his hair and yanking his head back.

Loki’s resulting gasp was a symphony, a beautiful sound for him and he lowered his lips to his throat, kissing him gently. It was mocking, since he knew Loki could take a lot more. He could feel Loki’s hands at his waist, looking for a way into his armor where he could stab him with a dagger.

“I could have been killed” Thor kissed up to his ear

“Were you?” Loki’s hands stopped and held him at his ribs “it seems like you are fine”

“Every dent in this armor is  a dent you’ve caused me” Thor bit his ear lobe “When will this stop, brother?”

He felt Loki’s deep laugh rumble against him and looked at him, his single eye blue as ice.

“You know as well as I that this will never stop” Loki grinned “And what’s more … you like it that way”

Thor let out a growl and pulled back just enough that he could hold Loki’s head in place and kiss him on his lying, cheating mouth.

***

Loki gasped when Thor suddenly flipped him on his front and yanked his shirt down, forcing his arms behind his back. His heart pounded when he felt Thor tie that same shirt around his wrists and tighten it.  
  
"Thor, you brute, unhand me!" Loki told snarled, trying to pull his arms out of it.

Not that he was really trying, Thor wanted a fight, Loki gave him one. If he really felt the need to escape, he would have done so much earlier.  
  
"Be quiet" Thor mumbled, extremely distracted.

Thor turned him around and walked him to their large spacious bedchambers. They were decorated in their colors, green, gold, silver and red. It was the only crimson Thor liked besides that he forced from his enemies.

Before them was their bed, a massive construction made from bilgesnipe bones, Muspelhiem stone and the traditional Aesir gold. It was as tall as the roof and wide enough for ten to sleep in.

It was a luxury Loki was proud of but right now it would be the place Thor took his pleasure from this clever mouthed minx. He threw Loki over the covers and yanked his boots off, throwing them aside so he could stare at the sight Loki made

His eyes went down the Jotun's back, over the tantalizing body, the shapely, muscled form he loved to manhandle.  
  
Perfection was indeed molded to his body and Thor moaned when he saw more of what Loki was offering . It was breathtaking and he wanted to see it all.  
  
"I want to tie your hands above the bed" Thor told him "Will you let me?"  
  
Loki snickered "As if that matters to you, Brother”  
  
From the arousal and lust, a hint of affection poured into Thor and he moved forward, climbing on him and flipping him on his back.  
  
"Very well, you will be tied and mine tonight,” he told him, whispering the promise into his ear “Everything you have, will be mine tonight”  
  
Loki smirked and it took a few long seconds for Thor to find a rope long enough to tie around Loki's wrists and not have it hurt too much when he flipped him about - because Thor already knew he would manhandle that sweet body most of the night.  
  
Loki was laying on his back as he watched him, head tipped up as Thor was careful with how tight he kept it. He had the rope looped around the bedpost and Loki tested it a few times before giving his approval.  
  
"Yes, that will do"  
  
Thor smirk and gave him a light smack on the cheek "Good, I do not want you to be free till I allow it, eager though you are, Brother"  
  
"Excellent" Loki grinned “get on with it  
  
Thor gave his lips a rough kiss and turned him on his front to see the beauty before him. Once more, his chest tightened at what he saw. He was already hard in his trousers and he contemplated just fucking him hard and rough.  
  
But no, this was for his to savor…at least the first time around.  
  
With keen hands, he started to pull Loki's pants down, feeling the shudder that went through Loki as he was slowly exposed to Thor’s eyes.

Sleek, pale, stunningly soft in contrast to how he was, Loki’s skin trembled when Thor touched it and ran his battle worn hand over it carefully, smiling when he saw a naughty white pair of thongs covering his privates.  
  
His taut, tight arse was firm, the white silk undergarment he wore settled softly over his body. It covered him from the front to back but this, his rear and the jewel a little further down were all Thor's.  
  
"Oh, Norns..." Thor whispered, looking at the scars left behind by his own bite marks.

They decorated Loki’s round cheeks and his thighs like Thor’s own personal tattoos.  
  
"You like it?" Loki piped up “It’s all yours, as you know, brother”  
  
"I know it" Thor swallowed heavily and caressed one of his cheeks, squeezing it and making Loki hiss.  
  
"You barbarian" Loki chuckled "Must you do that?"  
  
"Must you distract me?" Thor asked "I should tie a scarf around your lips"  
  
"Oh?" Loki snickered "Like this, Brother?"  
  
Before his eyes, a scarf came undone from within one of Loki’s many wardrobes and wrapped itself around Loki's mouth, making it impossible for him to speak. He waggled his brows at Thor and the man glared at him, knowing even his silence was for a reason.  
  
Thor looked back down at what was laid out in front of him. His mouth watered and he reached out to lift a hand, letting it slap against Loki's thigh, earning a soft squeak.  
  
And gods, if that didn't make him almost burst right in his trousers.  
  
"Fuck, Loki..." Thor hissed, unsure of what he wanted to do.  
  
There was just _so_ much!  
  
He set his hands on Loki's thighs and felt him tremble, that mischievous body his to control. He pushed upwards, slow, steady, earning a whimper as his thumbs slipped between his legs and came up against his wet slit.  
  
And that was when Thor knew what he had to do first  
  
Smiling, he dug his thumbs deeper into the channel, earning a moan from Loki when he parted his sweet folds to peer at them. They glistened like the sweetest fruit and Thor slipped his fingers under the band of the thongs Loki chose to wear and lifted them, grinding them over those slick, plump lips.  
  
Loki keened behind his scarf and Thor smiled, moving his hands higher, slipping his thumbs inside that hot, damp channel and opening him further. Loki bucked his hips and Thor clicked his tongue.  
  
"Don't make me tie you down" he warned "Now spread your legs, sweet Brother, I want to taste your offering"  
  
Loki shuddered, but complied, gasping when Thor let him go and  force one of his thighs farther apart with one hand. He positioned it as far as he could, cupping Loki's cheek as he did to.  
  
"Keep it here or I bind it"  
  
Loki whimpered when Thor went back between his legs, opening his entrance wider. He whimpered and twitched, making Thor place a kiss on his thigh.  
  
"I won't hurt you much, I love what you have done to me tonight" Thor whispered "Now be a darling and levitate those pillows beneath your hips. It will give you something to grind on"  
  
As commanded, the pillows on their bed floated to him and Thor lifted Loki's hips so he could settle them over him, bending him the way he wanted. He took the leg he'd previously ordered away and kissed his smooth skin, under Loki's knee.  
  
"Good boy" he said, letting Loki balance himself on the bed "Now hold still for your dearest brother"  
  
The position was not at all comfortable for Loki, so he moved him higher on the bed, just enough to make it harder and then looked at him. He looked delectable and Thor rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Now, let me have my fun"  
  
Without warning, he slapped Loki's rear hard, hearing the sharp cry Loki gave and grabbed his ankles to keep him in place when he moved away.  
  
"No, no, brother, that will just get you another" Thor rumbled.  
  
Loki whined softly when Thor's fingers wrapped around his thong and lowered it, then he cried out when he yanked it, tearing the silk off and tossed it aside.  
  
"Gods above, I will savor you tonight"  
  
Once more, he looked at him, this way, bent over the pillows, on his knees, hands tied above his head, he looked too good, to unreal. Thor was going to enjoy everything about him tonight.  
  
This time, he slipped his hands up Loki's legs and squeezed his ass, then parted it, spreading his cheeks and lowering his head to lick a long line from his slit to his small, tighter channel. Loki shivered in response and Thor smiled, nuzzling his cheek.  
  
"You will scream for me tonight" Thor said "I will exhaust you and when you can't move, I will fuck you into the bed as punishment for almost having me killed, you trickster”  
  
He saw Loki breathe deeply, in shock or apprehension, he didn't now, and tonight, he didn't care.  
  
Thor ducked his head and lifted Loki's hips, arching his back uncomfortably and placing his mouth on his sweet, hot sex.  
  
"Gods, your cunt is so wet" Thor whispered, licking into its depths "If your hands were untied, I would make you spread yourself for me"  
  
A sob escaped Loki and he tensed his body when Thor pushed his tongue into him, his jaw moving to pull the juices from him. Thor thrived on responses like this one and he pushed his mouth harder against Loki, hearing him cry out when he spread him with his thumbs again, burying his mouth into him, his jaw working to extract his orgasm from him.  
  
Thor moaned heavily against his sex, feeling Loki's hips shiver around him, feel him curl his toes in on either side of him. He smiled at him and closed his eyes a moment, feeling clouds gather above them as he called his elemental powers to him. He felt the static, the electricity he controlled come to him and he let it loose.  
  
Loki screamed behind the gag when the current poured into him, stimulating him hard enough to have him buck. Of course, this earned him a punishment and he cried harder when Thor slapped his rear again.  
  
"Don't move!" Thor snarled.  
  
Loki whimpered, his body shivered but he nodded and slowly tried to calm himself down. His slick juices slid down his thighs, Thor's jaw and dripped down the bed. They dampened the sheets below them and gave Thor the encouragement needed.   
  
"You naughty minx" Thor chuckled "You planned this, didn’t you?"  
  
He smacked him again and then licked deeper into his sweet folds. Loki whined and whimpered, hard and wet, dripping on the bed as Thor held his hips up, his knees barely touching the soft mattress beneath them.  
  
Sobbing, Loki moved against the pillows and Thor let him, setting him down and wiping his mouth of Loki's slick.  
  
"Take what you need, Brother, I am not done yet"  
  
His hands stroked his trembling thighs, his rear as Loki ground on the pillows, easing his tension. Thor could see the swollen, desperate flesh of his cunt clench every now and then and pushed two fingers in, listening to the sob Loki gave like music. Thor began to thrust, moving his fingers in and out while Loki moaned and cried behind the scarf, begging for release.  
  
Thor felt it before Loki came and he watched the release, intrigued by the way the fluids dripped down Loki's legs, onto the bed where a damp spot already lay.  
  
He smiled at him and pat his cheek, then pulled back and hit it again, watching Loki tense and arch again.  
  
"Ssh..." Thor kissed it, licking the red, heated spot "I'm not done yet, Brother. You owe me for almost killing me and tonight, I will not let you get away with it. Tonight, you will do as I ask.”  
  
Thor placed a kiss on the sweet, reddened cheeks he’d bitten so hard in the past.

“Conjure a corset around your beautiful waist” Thor ordered “If I remember, you liked doing that. Remember Vanahiem?”

Loki whimpered out a response, louder when Thor squeezed his thigh.

“Do it”

Before his eyes, a stunning corset, in gold, green and black, formed around Loki’s torso. It was molded to him, soft, yet durable, giving Thor what he needed.

Thor smiled in approval and ran his hand over it, feeling the tremble Loki gave in response. He moved right behind him after and then spread his cheeks apart, looking at the tiny entrance.  
  
"Oil"  
  
A vial of sweet smelling oil floated to him and Thor opened it, dipped two fingers inside it and then slipped one into Loki's channel. Loki moaned loudly and with his other hand, Thor caressed him over the corset. He shushed Loki when he tried to move away from his hand after he began to send pulses of electricity into him.  
  
"It's okay, you can take it..."  
  
Loki sobbed and Thor moved another finger inside him, spreading them apart and watching Loki's back arch sharply.  
  
"Get rid of that scarf" Thor told him " I want to hear you"  
  
Loki gasped the moment the scarf was off and sobbed "Thor!"  
  
"Aye, brother, call my name" Thor dug his fingers in hard and Loki yelped loudly. It felt stunning, his legs were weak and trembling.  
  
"Come on, moan" Thor prodded at his sweet spot "Come on"  
  
Loki clenched around him, sobbing his name, arching his back, pulling at his bonds. It was becoming too much and he howled when Thor pushed the fingers of his free hand into his feminine sex, rubbing his clit with his thumb and pushing in hard.  
  
He was writhing, tied up, bucked and wept, wanting Thor to do something, wanting him to finish!  
  
Thor took his time, he had three fingers into his sex and two in his rear when Loki came, this time, gushing over Thor's hand and the bed, making him smile.  
  
He lay whimpering after, curled up as much as he could. His long legs, shining as they covered in his spend, was a sight to behold and Thor let him rest a few minutes. He himself went to get a drink of water, leaving Loki the way he was.  
  
When he returned, it was with purpose and Loki knew it. He slipped away, just a little but whimpered when Thor halted him.  
  
"On your front"  
  
"Thor, please, I want to see..."  
  
"On your front" Thor said more firmly, "Or I tie you up"  
  
Loki bit his lips and obeyed, gasping when Thor grabbed his hips and lifted them up, tossing the stained pillows aside. He saw Thor undress then move on his knees behind him, cupping his swollen sex, damp and heated, to make him hiss in pleasure.  
  
"You're innocent, aren't you?" Thor teased "Leaving us all breathless whenever you look at us. Now, now you will know what that is like. Now you will know what happens when you play with me"  
  
His hands went to the ties of the corset and he started to pull.  
  
Loki gasped loudly when he felt it get tighter, tighter, pushing his body into its mold. With Thor's strength, Loki was no match and he sobbed when Thor pulled it so damn tight he couldn't breathe. He let out soft, pants of breath and gasps when Thor made it so tight his hands could go around his waist.  
  
"Ah, look at you" Thor ran his hands over him "you're tight enough to fuck, brother..."  
  
His tone was taunting, but Loki knew he wasn’t really going to hurt him – much, as he had said.  
  
It wasn't hurting, not for tonight, at least, Loki shook his head, telling him it was alright. He saw him smirk and continue with what he had planned.  
  
"Spread your legs " Thor kissed the small of his back where the lacy edge of the corset lay  
  
Loki did so slowly and Thor beamed at the wet sex he was showed. The minx was enjoying this just as much as him. Thor rubbed his fingers over Loki's vagina, stroking himself into hardness and taking in all the moans Loki gave him.  
  
"Yes..." Thor moaned  Loki, yes..."  
  
Loki moved back against his hand and Thor licked his lips before taking himself in hand and pushing into Loki.  
  
"Thor, oh norns...." Loki bit his lip and moaned when Thor's thick, hot flesh pushed into his squeezed body " _Oh_..."  
  
Thor's hands went around his hips and he seated himself fully, going in as deep as he could, into this sweet tease of a brother. He lowered his body over Loki's and his hands slid over the sheets so he could rest them beside Loki's.  
  
"Free your hands and hold mine"  
  
The scarf undid itself and Thor held his wrists down, moving his hips back, then pushed them in again. Now, Thor could see his face and he saw his flushed cheeks, the tears in his eyes, feel that breath leave his body. It was glorious, this feeling that he was the one doing this to _Loki_.

His own brother  
  
He kissed his neck and thrust into him, pushing in so deep Loki shifted higher on the bed with a sob. It was a sensual torture and Thor began to rut in earnest, ramming into Loki over and over.   
  
Loki's loud, cut of cries and his gasps gave Thor life and he pushed in and out of him, fucking him hard against the bed, pistoning his hips, forcing moans and whines out of Loki.  
  
When he came, he pumped his spend into Loki, hearing him sob and whimper.  
  
But he was not done and Loki gasped when he flipped him on his back, spread his legs wide and pushed in again, not even letting Loki recover.  
  
"Thor, wait!" he gasped, sobbing when the god merely pushed in deeper "Oh norns .... _wait_...!"  
  
It was so good, so damn good that Loki's eyes rolled back in his head. Thor came inside him again and Loki sobbed and cried when he used his mouth on him, pushing his tongue deep and eating him out till Loki released once more, his juices dripping down his legs.  
  
Thor worshiped him, grabbing his legs and forcing them up to suck and lick on his sweet wet sex. He spread his thighs as he wanted, jammed his fingers into him, making Loki arch his back then fucked him again, his legs in the air, his body bent, hearing every sob and cry Loki gave.  
  
True to his word, he exhausted Loki, the mage couldn't move and still, Thor took his pliant body over and over, not sleeping nor letting Loki sleep. Till dawn, he took him, he made him come over and over, listening Loki beg him to stop and kissing him again.

It was, Thor realized, one of the best ways to exact vengeance on his mischievous little minx of a brother.

When he was finally done with him, Loki was a mess, covered in his own spend, trembling and whimpering in his arms. Thor savored it, stroking his sore body and kissing his shivering shoulders.

He knew, in the back of his mind that Loki would never ever stop his tricks and menace, but if this was an acceptable punishment – and Thor was going to ensure it was – he didn’t really mind getting charred or burnt or stabbed on any ambush Loki had in mind for him.

If nothing else, he was sure Loki would do that to him just being on Asgard, so it was unavoidable in any case.

 

 


End file.
